


fuck remus lupin. or, well, vice versa.

by skepticalpj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Bisexual Sirius Black, Biting, Bottom Sirius Black, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, First Time, Fucking, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Good Peter Pettigrew, Gratuitous Smut, Hurt Remus Lupin, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Nice Peter Pettigrew, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Protective Remus Lupin, Relationship(s), Sad Sirius Black, Sex, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Spit As Lube, Top Remus Lupin, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skepticalpj/pseuds/skepticalpj
Summary: "jesus fucking christ, what wild animal did you try to shag?" james announced across the common room as peter wolf whistled at a sheepish looking sirius black, whose neck, which he was now hastily trying to hide from view, was littered with dark purple bruises."oh shut up,"





	fuck remus lupin. or, well, vice versa.

"jesus fucking christ, what wild animal did you try to shag?" james announced across the common room as peter wolf whistled at a sheepish looking sirius black, whose neck, which he was now hastily trying to hide from view, was littered with dark purple bruises.  
"oh shut up," he couldn't help but snap a little, ruby red embarrassment crawling up his jugular to his cheekbones, leaving a red hot trail where it went.  
"no need to get defensive master black, i was only teasing. but i do absolutely want to know every single detail of what happened," james grinned. when he grinned it warped his entire face to a point where he looked almost like a caricature.  
"it doesn't matter," sirius sighed, a hand rubbing absentmindedly over the wounds on his neck, conscious that everyone who was "reading" in the common room was incredibly conspicuously peering over their books to watch what was going on.  
"one sirius black is not open to sharing about his sexual endeavours?" gasped peter sarcastically, "something is dreadfully wrong,"  
"come, sit, they'll get bored of us soon," james chuckled, mischievous as always.  
remus was ignoring them of course, or at least pretending somewhat convincingly that he was. sirius could tell that he was listening by the way he had seemed to be reading the same sentence over and over in his book.  
"why won't you tell us?" peter pouted mockingly.  
remus chuckled very softly at this and something about it really boiled sirius' blood.  
"alright then, i'll tell you," sirius smirked, eyes locked on remus, whose book instantly fell to the ground. he picked it up looking flustered, and his face was flushed a bright crimson, matching the scarf that he had wound around his neck to cover the evidence of sirius' attack on him the night prior.  
you see, what had actually happened was that gryffindor had beaten ravenclaw in the last quidditch match, and to celebrate, of course, gryffindor house provided themselves with irresponsible amounts of alcohol.  
remus had been quiet. sirius had been trying to talk to him but he was in a strange mood. sirius wrote it off as 'moonsickness' and allowed himself to socialise. he'd actually grown rather fond of this girl, rosalind ramirez, she was funny and touched his shoulders a lot but he didn't mind. of course, what he didn't notice was a pair of intense green eyes trained on every single move he made. sirius leaned back into the wall behind him, a glass firewhiskey perched in his nimble fingers, chuckling at something she said. she grinned at him, pushing him by the shoulder. she locked eyes with him. she wasn't smiling anymore. 'oh fuck' sirius thought.  
"hey sirius," remus called of him and sirius let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding.  
"yeah?" sirius responded, absentmindedly pushing rosalind away from him.  
"can i see you for a second?" remus asked, it seemed very awkward, staged even. his hands were buried deep in the side pockets of his jeans and he rocked back and forth on his toes as he spoke. sirius nodded and followed him up the stairs into their shared bedroom with the other two guys.  
sirius shivered a little as a gust of wind from the open window hit the bare skin of his forearms. remus locked the door with a soft click, whispering a charm to the lock, presumably making it 'alohamora'-proof.  
"what'd you wanna say?" he asked cautiously.  
"i'm pissed off," remus told him, but his voice was monotone and matter of fact.  
"whatever the fuck for?"  
"her"  
"rosalind?"  
"i don't give a shit what she's called, sirius i'm pissed that you let her touch you, and eye you up like that,"  
"is that a hint of jealousy?" sirius teased.  
"shut up," remus spat.  
sirius shivered again but he was boiling fucking hot now, his nerve endings were on fire. smirking just a little, sirius decided to press remus' buttons just a little more:  
"it's not my fault my boyfriend would rather eye shag a book than talk to me,"  
"we agreed not to use that word," remus took a step towards him, but sirius was having too much fun, so he stepped back, teasing. remus drew his tongue across his teeth and stepped closer again. this time, when sirius tried to step back he hit the wall with his back. his ever present smirk melted off his face as their eyes locked together.  
"tell me to stop if you need me to," remus whispered, inches from sirius' lips.  
shockingly speechless, sirius nodded solemnly, looking a little dumbfounded.  
remus tangled a fist in sirius' mess of wavy hair.  
"kiss me," sirius requested. it was so quiet and his voice cracked as be asked. remus nodded and they collided with the sort of force that could collapse a star. sirius could feel his own heart racing in his chest, hammering with such force he was convinced it would break his chest open. remus' mouth was soft and slick and warm and his tongue was skilled and sirius was already sweating, grasping remus' shirt needily. remus pulled away from the kiss, whispering a soft "shhhh" so that the air brushed gracefully over sirius' lips. remus placed a soft kiss just under sirius' jaw. he repeated the action, biting just a little this time. sirius let out a little gasp at that, and remus continued, biting and sucking on his neck and then licking over the marks he had made. sirius was already a shaking mess, his semi incredibly visible in his tight fucking jeans.  
"what do you want baby?" remus patronised him, tutting slightly at how easily he'd gotten sirius like this, pulling away completely so that their bodies weren't touching anymore.  
"i don't know," sirius admitted, a little out of breath, "i just want you,"  
"sirius,"  
"mhm?"  
"would you take your clothes off for me?"  
and he did. peeling off his jacket, then his t-shirt, unzipping his jeans and pulling them down his legs (which took quite some time of course considering how tightly they clung to his skin). he stood in only his boxer shorts, letting remus' eyes explore his body. remus ran his hands over sirius' neck where he had marked him. sirius flinched slightly but leaned into the touch a little more once he was used to the feeling. remus stroked down his shoulders and onto his chest, causing sirius to practically melt into his arms. he brushed over his nipples, getting sirius to inhale sharply, nipping a little at his neck as he did so. sirius' bites were definitely a lot more gentle than the onslaught of remus', but remus was much more possessive than sirius was.  
after what seemed like forever, remus' hands slipped below the waist of sirius' boxers, squeezing his ass. sirius pulled away then, looking remus up and down.  
"well then?" he asked impatiently.  
"what?" remus asked, confused.  
"why the fuck do you have so many clothes on?"  
remus sighed and slipped his jumper over his shoulders, unbuttoning his shirt and slipping that off as well. "now don't go getting too cocky," remus warned him sternly as he unbuckled his belt.  
"actually, i was hoping things would get very cock-y very quickly,"  
remus gave him a look, a half smile wavering on his lips. remus slipped his trousers down his legs. "you need shutting up," sirius nodded in agreement, kneeling down and grasping the waistband of remus' boxers. he pulled them down his legs and remus kicked them off haphazardly. sirius admired remus, standing above him, cock half hard and fuck he was gorgeous like that. sirius grasped remus in his hand, angling his mouth so that he could lick over the head before sucking gently, slowly on it. this, of course, released a string of growled profanities from remus' lips, causing sirius to moan appreciatively around his dick.  
remus moaned sirius' name, it was like a low persistent rumble in the back of his throat.  
"sirius wait," he tried to make it sound commanding but it just came out as a prolonged moan. sirius pulled away from him, saliva and precome glistening on his lips. fuck. remus looked down at him with a look he couldn't quite place.  
"what-"  
"should we-" remus cut him off before sirius interrupted him back  
"we haven't-" he stopped himself this time, "do you want to?" and remus nodded.  
sirius kissed remus first this time, not breaking contact as remus pulled the fabric of his boxers down his legs. sweet fucking nakedness. sirius' elbows rested on remus' shoulders, his hands tangled in remus' hair. guiding him by the waist, remus pushed surius backwards onto his bunk, falling on top of him but managing to catch himself.  
"do you want this?" he gasped out, panting heavily.  
sirius nodded, the innocence seeping out of his face as he stared at remus. and with a husky quality to his voice, almost definitely caused by the cock in it a few moments earlier, sirius asked, "how do you want me?"  
"like this," remus responded breathily, "exactly like this,"  
he ran his hands down sirius' body once again, stopping at his hips.  
"fuck,"  
"what is it?"  
"we don't have any-" remus made a gesture that definitely didn't translate into words but somehow sirius understood.  
"we don't need any just use spit or something," sirius was clearly getting very impatient, his dick hard, pressed against his stomach.  
"we're not in azkaban for fucks sake sirius,"  
sirius was about to protest when remus jammed a finger in his mouth. remus pulled his hand away from sirius' mouth, considering sufficiently silenced, and grasped his thighs, pushing them up as far as they would go before sirius winced. slowly, he pushed the spit soaked finger into sirius, feeling his muscles clench around him. sirius held a breath, teeth sinking into his bottom lip.  
"breathe baby," remus whispered, as though it were a secret and sirius did as he was told, relaxing he did so and allowing remus to sink in another finger, followed by a third, scissoring them and stretching carefully as he went, sirius would take in a sharp breath every now and then, trying to get used to the strain. he wasn't sure how he was going to fit remus in there, because he certainly wasn't small. remus pulled out his fingers resting the head of his dick at the entrance.  
"sirius?" he whispered, sirius opened his eyes, which had been screwed shut, "don't forget to breathe,"  
sirius nodded, feeling remus push into him, little by little, just to be safe. eventually, he bottomed out, the muscles in his arms twitching as he held himself up, trying to stay still.  
"fuck me, remus lupin,"  
and that was all he needed before he was pulling out and pushing into him, getting faster and faster until sirius let out a strangled gulp, fully arching his back.  
"it's okay, you can make as much noise as you want,"  
sirius nodded, "more, please," he gasped, his throat croaking a little.  
remus pushed in again, trying to find that same spot and when he did, sirius let out the most elegant, pleasured cry. it urged remus to do it again and again, the noise was so loud and so beautiful, he loved it. sirius was practically screaming with please, his hands pulling hard on remus' hair for anything to keep him grounded, to hold on. he was already such a mess, precome dripping over his stomach and mingling with the sweat on his and remus' bodies.  
"let go sirius, it's okay," remus leaned down and whispered in his ear, trying to relax him.  
"fucking -ah, i- fuck i can't," he barely managed, "gonna come,"  
remus pulled out, his own erection ridiculously painful and looked at sirius squirming. "no- please-" sirius begged.  
"wait sirius," remus told him, calmly and softly.  
"it fucking hurts," he practically yelled.  
remus grasped his own cock, wanking himself off as sirius watched, writhing around, just about to come.  
"hold it," remus snapped, commanding again.  
his strokes were quick as he was already so close, he was sweating as he fucked his hand, letting out low moans as he did so. suddenly, bliss. he came onto sirius' stomach, watching him like this was everything, squirming and begging, covered in remus' come.  
"you can come," he instructed sirius.  
sirius came on command without being touched, he'd held it so long and he was so desperate. his mouth was dangling open and jets of hot come were spurting onto his chest. it was the most beautiful that remus had ever seen him. through his post coital high and desperate panting, he somehow managed to ask, "was i good?"  
"you're the best shag in the world, sirius black," he laughed softly, laying down next to him and falling asleep almost instantly, the evidence of what they'd done all over the both of them. as they'd showered the next morning they stayed separate, knowing they wouldn't be able to resist one another if they'd showered together.

sirius crossed his legs on an attempt to hide his uncomfortable boner.  
"yeah it was that girl from last night, she got real jealous when i tried to talk to another girl,"  
"oh god, remind me not to cross her," peter chuckled.  
"yeah, 'course pete," sirius respected, urgency building up in his lower abdomen. "remus would you come and look over this homework thing with me?" sirius asked, his voice quick and monotone.  
"absolutely," remus responded, standings up very quickly with his book positioned skillfully over his crotch. fuck remus lupin. or, well, vice versa.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. if you liked it you should leave kudos and a comment but if you hated it you should leave kudos and a comment.  
> \- pj :)


End file.
